


The Bulging Peaks Track Team

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futa on Male, Futanari, Multi, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Sammy Larrison demands perfection from his athletes! Just because he’s shorter than them all, sounds like a girl, and has hips that won’t quit doesn’t mean anyone should take his aspirations less seriously. Though, his ways of checking athlete health might…





	The Bulging Peaks Track Team

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 12/30/17.
> 
> Part of a short story marathon I hosted on my blog.

“C’mon Ladies, work it!” A shrill feminine voice rang across the open track. “Move it! Faster, faster!”

The heartily lunged Coach Sammy Larrison was working his track students to the bone. The proud coach was a compact bundle of shouting and discipline, only reaching 5’4” despite being nearly 27. His gorgeous bishounen looks had propelled his Alma Mater to a cheerleading national championship his Junior year! Now, however, those glory days were behind him. Now he was manning the fields of Bulging Peaks Community College trying to build up a team of any athletic calibur. He needed to be as feisty and angry as possible just to get any attention. His girly voice and wide hips constantly undermined his endless hunger for victory.

Each woman on the track was a gorgeous stacked futanari, dazzling everyone with their delicious looks. The girls sported tits that strained any sports bra brave enough to try and hold them and dicks always at least semi erect that loved to remind spectators of their existence. If there wasn’t an impressive tent pitched in a woman’s gym shorts, that was usually thanks to a cock poking out of a leg hole or out out of a waistband starting an autopaizuri session.

But by this world’s standards, both Sammy and his students were pedestrian. He was one of many wimpy femboys in a world where femboys were the norm for men. Likewise, busty, huge cocked girls were dime a dozen. Fat tits and fatter cocks were the norm…

One by one the five members of the track squad slowly trotted in. First the red headed Jenna, then the platinum blonde dark skinned Erica, the pig tailed brunette Susie, the long black haired Anabel, and finally the thicker set Greta, midriff muffin topping slightly out of her shorts. Each of the woman gasped for air and reached for water bottles, trying to restore their sweaty bodies back to full health

“Your big clumsy dicks and tits are costing you speed!” Sammy yelled. “Can’t you all buy sports tape to wrap that crap up? The flat chested, tiny dicked femboys down at Rigid State are going to manhandle us!”

Sammy took a whiff of the air as all of the girls lined up. His heart fluttered and his body relaxed for a split second, gym shorts tenting slightly as an incredibly potent aroma momentarily claimed his thoughts. Gosh something smelt… heavenly. His nose aimed his head towards the source, yet another uniform malfunction.

“…and for god’s sake, can’t you girls buy some pants that fit!?” Sammy barked, stomping towards Jenna whose cockhead was leaking out of her leghole. “We’ve gone over this before! Spontaneous ejaculations with cocks as big as yours are-”

“Going to make us cream our pants uncontrollably and cost us the race.” Anabel interrupted “You’ve said it-”

“DON’T. CUT ME OFF!” Mr. Larrison growled. “Can’t you no good slacker megacocked bimbos care for a second!?! Back in my day, I locked myself in chastity for months just so my performance could go on without a hitch!”

“Coach, this is insane! We’re only 7 years younger than you and the standards have barely changed!” Susie chimed in “I’m sure you could have let your dick hang out like your fellow cheerleaders.”

“What are you implying huh? That I did that just because it felt good to feel so insignificant around so many other bigger dicks?” replied Sammy. “Where do you kids get these imaginations! Next thing you know, you’ll be insisting I’m wearing a thong just because it feels sexy and not for the health benefits!”

“There are health benefits from… wearing that?” Greta asked.

Before Sammy could start another long tirade, almost surely ending with the girls doing another lap, Erica spoke up to bring a matter to attention.

“Mr. Larrison?” she began “Shouldn’t you do hydration inspections now that we’re all sweaty?”

“…Ah, good point!” complimented Sammy. “Time to see if you girls are keeping properly hydrated.”

Sammy broke away from the gaggle of girls to secure a towel from his personal bag. After a few shakes to air the thing out, Sammy laid the towel on the grass and sat down on his back. His athletes soon gathered around him, slowly pulling down their shorts and panties.

Sammy had explained to the girls many times prior that hydration was extremely important. If they weren’t properly hydrated, they could pass out or worse! Thankfully, Sammy was an expert at gauging athlete hydration, all thanks to his strange technique. After spending so much time in locker rooms filled with horny futanari girls throughout his own college days, Sammy had become intricately experienced on gauging proper hydration through how sweaty a woman’s balls were.

It had taken letting the dean fuck his ass for a month to approve the usage out here, but now his strange technique was completely fair game. It was no secret Sammy enjoyed the whole process, but who were the girls to complain? Who wouldn’t want a cock crazy sissy worshipping their sweaty nutsack? It was a win win!

Jenna’s balls were the first up for inspection, the hot virile orbs daintily tapping Sammy’s lips. The first contact between them had a heavy dew to them any less vigorous inspector would allow pass in an instant, but not the disciplined Mr. Larrison! The femboy opened his mouth and inspected the fat nuts with his tongue, taking substantial amounts of the girl’s scrotum into his mouth. With a final hardy whiff of Jenna’s post exercise stink, he was ready to make a call.

“You pass.” Sammy barked, a hand shooting into his pants to twiddle his tiny cock as readied for the next inspection.

Next up was Erica, slowly lowering that delectable chocolate ass down to the femboy coach’s face. Again, a simple kiss wasn’t enough. Those results could easily be replicated if a girl just splashed her water bottle on her crotch! A more thorough tasting was needed. With a gusto akin to his need for victory, Sammy hungrily suckled on the woman’s gorgeous nuts, cleaning the orbs spotless! To his horny little femboy brain, the taste of big dickgirl balls was like a drug. He had to restrain himself from cumming right there and then! But no, now wasn’t the time. After all, there were still three more ladies to go.

A slap on the ass signalled to Erica she was good to go. The next girl moved in. Cute little Susie and her fist sized testicles were next on the menu for the slutty femboy coach.

God, what he wouldn’t give for a mouth wide enough to envelope these balls whole. The petite girl’s gigantic nutsack was so fat, he couldn’t take a single one into his greedy cheeks. Sammy would have to let their mass press down against his face. She was so sweaty and hot! Sammy felt like he could directly feel her body heat. It was if those engorged nuts were pressing like a cow brand, claiming this body for the dicks of the Bulging Peaks track squad. It was evident she was good to go mere seconds in, but Sammy waited a good 2 minutes before giving Susie the okay. This was too good not to savour.

Anabel was next, but Sammy scarcely had the time to breath before her fat rump came crashing down on his face! His initial gasp for air was cut short, half filled with oxygen, another half filled with the musky odor of Anabel’s post-exercise crotch as it came hurtling down. She was properly hydrated doubtlessly from that first tap, yet despite Sammy’s signals to move, Anabel wouldn’t budge! What an awful trouble maker! Sammy spent the next minute or so desperately trying not to suffocate under Anabel’s ass. He kicked and flailed his arms wildly trying to throw her off, but there was nothing the poor femboy could do to make the bigger, stronger dickgirl move. He only found relief once the girl dismounted his face on her own accord, the femboy greeted by the faces of athletes chuckling at his expense.

“Sh-shut up!” Sammy barked, blue in the face. “Y-you’re next, Greta.”

Greta awkwardly stumbled into position, fixating her ass a fair distance away from Sammy’s face. However, when Sammy’s maw made contact with her scrotum, he wasn’t greeted with the same sweat soaked balls of flesh the other girls had had. Greta’s balls were comparatively dry! Though that didn’t disqualify her outright. She might have simply dried out with her rump exposed to the air for so long…

A different test would be needed!

Sammy emerged from below the depths of Greta’s hind and repositioned himself inches away from Greta’s cock. It was amazing how well endowed this girl was! Her waist wasn’t the only wide part of her, she had a phallus as thick as her wrist ready to go to work! And sure enough, Sammy would be working that gorgeous shaft as hard as he could…

“Greta, I’m going to need to do a more thorough inspection.” Sammy spoke. “I’m going to need you to ejaculate and then from the thickness I’ll be able to tell if you’re properly hydrated or not.”

“Mr. Larrison, aren’t there easier ways to do this?” Greta questioned.

Sammy gave no reply. He simply pressed those lips against the head of that deliciously thick shaft and dove in. The coach’s anger and rage swiftly melted away as he nursed on his athlete’s throat-chokingly wonderful dick. Sucking girlcock was almost a nostalgic thing for him. Wonderful nights with the whole cheerleading team brutalizing his throat slowly drifted back into his head…

“Easier way? Mr. Larrison’s the easiest boy out there!” Anabel joked.

The crowd of girls giggled at the snide remark, bringing Sammy back down to earth and freshly bathed in anger. His face almost full pried off of Greta’s dick to give the defiant Anabel an ear full of his rage, but Greta’s hand wouldn’t allow it. The futanari woman’s palm pushed the femboy’s face back down and like a pacifier Sammy was content once more.

In his hazey cock lust, Sammy hardly cared what the girls did at this point. He didn’t flinch when he felt hands grabbing his succulent cheeks or when the girls start to stroke their cocks to his lewd display. Nor did Sammy care when he felt those same thick rods fill his palms begging to be satisfied or the sensation of someone pulling his thong much too high…

A deep moan on Greta’s part signalled it was time to judge her spunk. The deluge of semen was so watery and huge in volume, Sammy had cum bubbles blowing out of his nose. Everyone had passed, huh? Perhaps he’d been too hard on the girls today. Maybe they could focus on squats for the rest of the day. He needed a good ab workout anyway. And with girls this virile, he was sure to have his abdomen flexing for a few days from some fat hot loads…


End file.
